


One Step At A Time

by jongsangs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Confessions, Dancing Lessons, Dancing is apparently a good way to realise you have feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsangs/pseuds/jongsangs
Summary: Jongho struggles with catching up with missed lessons due to an injury and Yeosang is there to help him out. In the meantime, feelings are realised."“I’m just over thinking. I can’t nail this choreo. I missed class ‘cause I had physio on my ankle and I’m just stressing nobody in my class is helping me catch up what I’ve missed,” he sighed and groaned as he brought his hands up to his face.Yeosang watched him tentatively, waiting to see if he would continue. They lay on the studio floor in silence for a moment.“Let me help you. It’s choreo I did last year so I’m confident I can help.”"- University AU Performing Arts Students/Non K-Pop Idols AU
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, implied Choi San/Jung Wooyoung - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	One Step At A Time

Right. Left. Step step. Down.  
  
Fuck, wrong. One more time.  
  
Right. Left. _Back_. Step step. Down. Step.  
  
Again, wrong. 

Jongho dropped down and rested his hands on his knees. He squeezed his eyes closed and tried to catch his breath. He didn’t know why the moves just weren’t sticking in his mind. He felt like his mind and his legs just weren’t communicating. He straightened up and ran his hands through his hair. One more time. 

He turned on his heel and walked over to the speakers, his feet felt heavy. He had been in the studio for hours trying to prepare for his dance exam but his mind had been all over the place and he was mentally kicking himself for letting himself get distracted. 

Jongho picked his phone up and flicked the music back to the start. 

_One more time._

Right. Left. Step step. Back. Down. Step. 

_Fuck!_

An involuntary yell escaped his chest, frustration taking over his body. Jongho let his knees buckle and lay down on the floor, he flung his arms up over his head and closed his eyes; his deep rugged breathing eventually keeping time to the music. His body felt heavy. He needed just five minutes to rest. Clear his head. And then he would try again. 

The music stopped abruptly and his eyes snapped open, he wasn’t aware he had even closed them. How long had it been? 

“You okay, Jongho?” Yeosang stood looming over him, his eyebrow raised in concern. “You’ve been lying there for about 25 minutes. I didn’t know if you were sleeping or just plain dead.” His lips curved into a smirk. 

“You’re an ass, hyung,” Jongho mumbled and closed his eyes again. 

Yeosang laughed and dropped down onto the floor and lay back next to him, close enough for their arms to touch. Jongho turned his head to look at him.

Yeosang always looked effortlessly cool, Jongho noted. His hair was wavy today, parted in the middle. He had on his oversized grey hoodie and tracksuit pants which most performing arts kids would wear but Yeosang just made it look cool. Sometimes Jongho forgot that this guy was dorky as hell. 

Yeosang looked back at him and smiled. 

“So,” he began, “Do you make a habit of sleeping on the studio floors? I’ve gotta say, it’s probably one of the least comfortable places I could think of napping on.” 

Jongho snorted quietly.

“I wish,” he looked back up at the ceiling, ignoring the look of concern beginning to cross Yeosang’s face. “I’m just over thinking. I can’t nail this choreo. I missed class ‘cause I had physio on my ankle and I’m just stressing nobody in my class is helping me catch up what I’ve missed,” he sighed and groaned as he brought his hands up to his face. 

Yeosang watched him tentatively, waiting to see if he would continue. They lay on the studio floor in silence for a moment. 

“Let me help you. It’s choreo I did last year so I’m confident I can help.”

Jongho turned his head to look at Yeosang, the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile.

“You’re sure you can?”

“Of course,” Yeosang smiled back at him and rolled onto his front. He pushed himself up with his arms. “Let’s work on this together, alright? No more stress. Are you sure you will be okay to dance with your ankle?” He offered his hand out to Jongho to help him up.

Jongho took hold of his hand and pulled himself up. He felt a blush creep across his face from the concern in Yeosang’s voice. He’d known him for four months and he was already catching his heart off guard with his kindness. Yeosang was known in the friend group he had been adopted into as a bit of a savage, he always spoke his mind to his friends and sometimes it could come across as harsh; but Yeosang had a kindness in him that Jongho found himself getting more and more attached to. 

“I’ll be fine, hyung. It’s practically healed already.”

Yeosang nodded, understanding that the ankle was now a topic not to be brought up again. 

“Ready?” he asked as he rolled up his sleeves to his elbows and walked over to Jongho’s iPhone plugged into the speakers. 

Jongho ran his hands through his hair and nodded. He turned to face the mirror and shot a thumbs up at Yeosang.

“Right, show me what you’ve got so far,” Yeosang began and he pressed play. 

Music filled the studio and Jongho tried to ignore the feeling of Yeosang’s eyes on him, watching him with every movement he made. He let his confidence take over, executing moves to perfection until he got to the same part he continuously got stuck on. He could feel his eyebrows furrow as he started to become frustrated once again. As soon as he prepared to turn and tell Yeosang to pause the music, he felt Yeosang behind him, his fingers clamped down on his hips to prevent Jongho from turning. 

“Don’t give up, you’ve got this. Now back,” he encouraged loudly to be heard over the music as he moved to be next to Jongho and took a step forward.

“Follow my lead, okay? Eyes on me.” 

Their eyes locked in the mirror and Jongho felt the pressure of chasing perfection leave his mind. All of the tension he had felt bubbling up inside dissipated as he followed Yeosang’s lead. Yeosang was a good dancer, Jongho knew it, however when he danced he moved with fluidity that Jongho wished he had. There was no hesitation, his movements were precise and confident and Jongho realised this is how he should be. Forget about being perfect and enjoy the process. Perfection will come. Jongho remembered Wooyoung telling him how Yeosang used to get stuck in his head and his own dancing would be compromised, he would let his shyness take over. Wooyoung helped him find himself through dance, just like he was now helping Jongho. 

Yeosang smiled at him through the mirror. 

Jongho felt like Yeosang’s smile punched him in the heart. 

The song came to an end and they stood, breathing heavily, looking at each other in the mirror. Jongho couldn’t tell if he was clammy from dancing or from the tension in the room between himself and Yeosang. Was he imagining it?

The next track started and Yeosang cleared his throat. 

“So uh, you did it Jongho. You know what you’re doing, you're really good. Do you want to try it again together?”

Jongho nodded wordlessly and watched Yeosang walk back to the phone and reset the track. Yeosang jogged back over to him and shot him a soft smile to reassure him. He was right there. 

Jongho wasn’t sure how long they danced together for. They must have gone over the choreography at least thirty times, Jongho had noticed his confidence grow with each practice; yet he continued to let Yeosang start the track over and over again. Probably, Jongho thought to himself, because he didn’t want it to end. He hadn’t had much of a chance to be with Yeosang without the rest of the group in the four months of friendship they had already endured and he was definitely intrigued to learn more. The longer they danced, Yeosang relaxed and he laughed more than Jongho had ever heard him laugh. They let the playlist carry on and they made up dance moves and let themselves enjoy the moment. Jongho realised he didn’t want this to end. He liked being with Yeosang like this. He felt like he could be himself -- and his _laugh_ , his _smile._ Jongho told himself he would never get sick of seeing them. 

Yeosang flopped back on the floor, he let his arms stretch up above his head. Jongho laughed and dropped down next to him, he leaned over and turned the volume of the music down. 

“I didn’t realise how long we’ve been going until we stopped.”

Yeosang laughed breathlessly and nodded in agreement, his chest rising and falling harshly as he tried to catch his breath again. 

“You nailed it though. You’ll really be okay in your exam,” Yeosang reached over and squeezed Jongho’s thigh encouragingly. “And if you get stuck, you can think of me dancing along with you.”

Jongho blinked hard. He knew Yeosang was just being friendly but the realisation came crushing down onto him. They sat in silence, Jongho lost in his thoughts. It made sense, the happiness he felt being left alone with him to dance, the flutter he felt when he saw Yeosang laugh, the butterflies in his stomach when Yeosang smiled at him. He had a crush on Yeosang. He had felt this for a while, possibly since they first bumped into each other on his first day and Yeosang introduced him to his friends. It all started to make sense. Oh god, he had a crush on _Kang Yeosang_.

“Shall we go and meet the guys?” Yeosang asked, pulling Jongho away from his thoughts. 

“Oh, uh, yeah okay. Let’s.” 

Jongho stood up and offered his hand down to Yeosang. He gladly accepted, his fingers intertwined with Jongho’s and he allowed himself to be pulled up onto his feet.

Jongho became very aware that he was standing there. With _Yeosang_. Still with their fingers interlocked. Within centimetres. 

Suddenly, before Jongho could do or say anything, Yeosang closed the gap between them as he pressed his lips against Jongho’s tentatively. They only made contact for a second before Yeosang pulled away, his cheeks turned a bright pink with embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I--” 

Jongho moved his hand around to the back of Yeosang’s head and pulled him back in for a second kiss, this time full of confidence. He felt a squeak of surprise come from Yeosang’s throat, although the kiss was quickly reciprocated. Yeosang’s fingers untangled from his and his hands rested either side of Jongho’s neck and he stepped closer, he parted his lips to let himself deepen their kiss and Jongho felt like his head was spinning. Jongho’s hands ran down to the small of Yeosang’s back and held him close, as if he would lose him if he were to let go. As if he was scared he was imagining it all. 

Yeosang pulled away their kiss once more and looked up at Jongho through his lashes. He was visibly unsure, as if he wanted to talk and couldn’t find the words. 

“That was uh,” he chewed his bottom lip nervously, “Yeah, I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.” His words were confident but his voice wavered, as though he didn’t want to come across as anxious. He’s cute, Jongho thought. 

“Thankfully,” Jongho said quietly and pressed his forehead against Yeosang’s, “I’ve wanted to kiss you too.” 

A smile tugged at Yeosang’s mouth as he dipped his head in embarrassment. He let out a quiet laugh and dropped his head down to Jongho’s shoulder. Jongho knew Yeosang would be able to hear his heart beating like mad but he kept him held in close, he desperately wanted Yeosang to know he was nervous too. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” 

“Yeah, let’s.”

Jongho pulled his body away from Yeosang and unplugged his phone and pulled his backpack onto his shoulder. He waited for Yeosang to gather his own belongings before making his way over to the door. He hesitated for a second and looked back at him.

“I really like you, you know.” 

Yeosang let out a giggle, it was a trademark for him. Whenever he was shy or embarrassed, his body would betray him by giggling.

“I think I know,” he reached out and squeezed his fingers softly. “I like you too.”

Jongho sighed quietly with relief and smiled at him. It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He’d had a chance to practice the assessment he was worried about, he’d been able to work without re injuring his ankle, and best of all he kissed the guy he liked and confirmed he liked him back. He pulled the door open for Yeosang first and followed him out of the studio, flicking the light off as they left. They walked wordlessly out of the building and made their way through the campus. Jongho thought Yeosang must be having a similar inner conversation with himself. 

“Wooyoung texted me just now. Everyone’s at the pub. Shall we join them?” Yeosang looked up at Jongho with a smile. “I’m happy either way.”

“Yeah, okay. Let’s join them.”

The two walked side by side to the pub from the University campus. The walk was only a matter of minutes, and Jongho found himself wishing it was further away so he had more time to just chat with Yeosang. He had thought that maybe as Yeosang was so shy, the atmosphere between them would be awkward after their kiss, however Jongho noted in reality it seemed to put a spring in Yeosang’s step. He noted Yeosang had come alive, his movements had become more animated and that beautiful smile of his was wide on his face. Jongho could watch him like this for hours. 

The pub was in view and Jongho rubbed a hand through his hair nervously. They had become so close in such a short space of time, and the guys had known Yeosang for over a year, they would know that _something_ had happened between them. He glanced nervously at Yeosang, who smiled back at him reassuringly. 

“After you,” he said as he pulled the pub door open. 

Jongho stepped in and scanned the room with his eyes before settling on their usual spot. There they were, the six of them sat around the booth, chatting loudly and laughing in response to something Mingi had apparently said. Yeosang squeezed Jongho’s fingers gently for a split second before putting his hand his in hoodie pocket and walked over to the table.

“There you guys are!” Mingi exclaimed and shuffled down the booth.

“We’ve only just got here guys, don’t worry.” Yunho assured and smiled as Jongho sat down next to them. “How was practice?”

Jongho nodded. 

“It was really good. I think I’ll be fine.”

Yunho clapped him on the shoulder and turned to join the conversation at the table again and Jongho’s eyes drifted to Yeosang who hovered next to Wooyoung.

Yeosang put his hand on Wooyoung’s shoulder and leaned down to whisper in his ear. Wooyoung nodded in response and stood up. 

“What are you drinking, Jongho?”

“Oh, uh, same as you guys. Thanks hyung.”

Yeosang smiled at Jongho in response and grabbed Wooyoung’s wrist and pulled him over to the bar. He needed to get him away from everyone else. 

Once they were away from the table, and away from ear shot, Wooyoung raised an eyebrow at his best friend. Wooyoung _knew_ Yeosang. They had been friends since they were nine years old. They had been inseparable all of this time. He knew Yeosang had been up to something, he could just _tell_.

“What’s up with you then?” Wooyoung asked and leaned in to Yeosang. “You can’t keep anything from me.”

“Why are you acting like you can read me so well when it’s literally obvious I’m about to tell you something, stupid?” Yeosang retorted and leaned his elbow on the bar.

Wooyoung pouted at him in response and looked at his best friend’s face. It was an expression he couldn’t read. He looked nervous but that wasn’t _it_. There was something he was sure he’d never seen before. 

“I kissed him.”

Wooyoung’s eyes widened.

“Eh?!” Wooyoung grabbed his best friend’s arm tightly. “You did?!” 

“Wooyoung, I fucking kissed him.” Yeosang’s face turned bright red but his grin was wide. “I kissed Jongho.”

Wooyoung laughed loudly with excitement and he pulled Yeosang to him by the wrist and enveloped him into what could only be described as the biggest hug ever. Wooyoung’s excitement earned glances from their table, however, Yeosang didn’t seem to mind as he buried his face into Wooyoung’s neck with a stifled laugh and patted his back. 

“What happened?! You need to tell me everything!” 

“Hang on a second,” Yeosang began and turned to the man at the bar and ordered their drinks. He took out his phone and tapped to pay and then turned back to Wooyoung. 

“So, I went to practice for vocals and walked past the studio and he was in there just on the floor. I went to my vocal lesson, came back, and he was still lying there,” he slipped his phone back in his pocket. “So I went in and I think he had fallen asleep and I woke him and basically he said he was struggling with choreo for Dance. So I, y’know, offered to help.” 

Wooyoung’s eyebrow raised.

“Fuck off, nothing like that.” Yeosang blushed and looked down at his hands and Wooyoung laughed again. 

“So we worked through the choreo together. I don’t know what happened but I just felt like something changed. We spent two hours just dancing together in there and the last bit was just us having a good time.”

“Go on,” Wooyoung interrupted.

“And I couldn’t stop myself. He helped me up off the floor, the music changed, the atmosphere in there shifted and we were literally there holding hands and he was so close so I kissed him.” Yeosang hid behind his hands awkwardly. 

“You’ve liked him since you laid eyes on him, Yeosangie.” Wooyoung’s smile turned smug and he shoved his best friend playfully. “But you did it. Fuck, I’m so proud of you!” 

Yeosang rolled his eyes and thanked the barman as he grabbed drinks for himself and Jongho. 

“Just don’t be annoying and run your mouth until we’ve, y’know, talked. I just wanted to tell you.”

Wooyoung nodded and took his own glass from the bar. 

“I promise, I won’t even tell San.”

Yeosang shot him a dubious look.

“Yes you will.”

“Yeah, I probably will.” 

Yeosang snorted quietly and they made their way back to the table. He placed his own drink down and then handed Jongho’s drink to him. Their eyes met and Yeosang couldn’t help but smile at him. He took a seat opposite Jongho and watched him take a sip. 

He looked down at his phone as it buzzed. It was a text from Wooyoung. Who was sitting right next to him.

**wooyoung 18:42**

looks like it’s not just your confidence in dance that’s grown, huh! 

With a click, Yeosang locked his phone and took a sip of his drink. Today was a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! thinking of making this a collection, it's set before any of my previous fics!! 
> 
> it's also probably the longest i've written so i hope it's all okay! 
> 
> as always, comments are truly appreciated!! 
> 
> x


End file.
